Projector
The projectors are filming objects from all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description The projectors can be turned on/off when interacting by pressing E. However, not all projectors can be interacted with. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures There is a projector found in the workroom showing an entirely blank screen along with the "Hellfire Follies" music faintly playing. Another projector automatically turns on from the projector room right before activating the pump control to the Ink Machine as a little Bendy animation shows and the "Bendy Cartoon Music" music plays. Chapter 2: The Old Song The projector from the projection booth is used for solving the music puzzle in order to open Sammy's sanctuary. It can only be turned on for 45 seconds, which is barely long enough for the player to solve the music puzzles. The projector itself plays a looped clip of "Tombstone Picnic". A glitch in the game is that the player can turn the projector on in the recording booth by standing on the chair underneath the projector. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Many projectors can be found in an area on Level 14, and they all play clips of "Tombstone Picnic" which loop endlessly. They cannot be turned off or interacted with. There is also a creature, the Projectionist, who has a projector for a head. However, his reed holders are shorter than that of regular projectors, meaning he cannot display film. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Projectors appears throughout the whole locations, where it all had been malfunctioned. It also returns as the head of the Projectionist which get ripped off by Ink Bendy. Chapter 5: The Last Reel In the throne room, there are 4 projectors around the throne which plays almost every Bendy cartoon and shows the "The End" credits when Henry places the End Reel into the equipment, which kills Beast Bendy. Trivia * The projector shares a texture map with the plank. * All the projections in game have their clips flipped around, except for one of them in on Level 14 depicting the final scene of the video in Chapter 3. * From the earliest prototype of Chapter 1, the "Hellfire Follies" music plays for the projector in the projection room instead of "You Left Me in a Heartbeat". Audio Gallery ProjectorLight.png|The projector light. ProjectorTexture01.png|The projector's texture map. Stick.png|The projector's wheel along with a plank texture map. FilmReel.PNG|The film reel. BendyInstagram.jpg|The projector from one of the images in the game's Twitter account. BendySample4.png|A projector in one of Chapter 1's old Steam screenshots. Download (5).png|Ditto. Batim old bendy.png|A projector as seen in the projector closet. (old version) ProjectorCloset1.png|A projectors as seen in the projector closet. (new version) Projectorturnedoff.png|The projector from the workroom in Chapter 1, off. (old version) Projector and Bendy 2.png|The projector from the workroom in Chapter 1, off. (new version) Projector and Bendy.jpg|The projector from the workroom in Chapter 1, on. (new version) Bendydoll.jpg|The projector in the theater. Disorganized4.png|A spare projector on a shelf in the disorganized room. Projector in the booth.jpg|In projection booth. New Ink Maze.jpg|Projectionist and two projectors in the Ink maze. ru:Проектор Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects